


Shelter from the Storm

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Phil comforts Dan during a thunderstorm.





	Shelter from the Storm

Another huge boom of thunder shook the panes of glass in the balcony door of his and Phil’s hotel room and an answering shiver ran through Dan where he stood looking out at the approaching storm. Lightning answered thunder’s call only a moment later and split the sky with a resounding crack, paving the way for the heavy rain that threatened to flood the Florida earth only a few floors below. Dan winced, watching as the wind accompanying the tempest picked up the raindrops and threw them at the glass in front of him, a thousand tiny fists beating at the door, but none made it through the barrier. 

Dan’s phone had lit up with the notification from his weather app only minutes ago, just before the storm began, and he had completely lost his chill. 

It’s not like he wasn’t accustomed to rain, he was from the UK for Christ’s sake, and thunderstorms and flash flooding weren’t unheard of at home. Being accustomed to it didn’t stop the anxiety that flooded through him with every flash of lightning, however. This sort of weather freaked Dan the fuck out. Closing his eyes, Dan drew a calming breath, let it out, and turned to Phil. 

“What does a flash flood warning even mean?” Dan heard the slight tremor in his voice, it mirrored the one in his hands, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of the fluffy hotel robe he’d pulled on when he’d gotten out of bed to watch the storm. 

Phil was still in bed, naked and loose limbed, surrounded by the nest he and Dan had made of pillows and high thread count hotel sheets. A warm spill of light from the bedside lamp illuminated the planes and angles of his lovely face, revealing his reassuring smile, his eyes soft for Dan. 

Phil loved storms, loved the wildness of the wind and the crackle of lightning, and the energy he could feel in the air afterwards. Phil thought of storms and felt only excitement, but he knew that his Dan felt only fear and so he offered comfort.

Sitting up against the headboard and scooting to the opposite side of the bed, Phil lifted the blankets beside him and met Dan’s worried gaze steadily, “Come here.”

Glancing briefly behind him at the darkened glass being assaulted by the weather and then back at Phil, Dan hurried toward the bed and climbed in. He snuggled into the crook between Phil’s body and arm and laid his head on Phil’s chest, over his heart. Phil wrapped both arms firmly around Dan and raised one hand to card his fingers through Dan’s curls soothingly. 

Softly, Phil said, “Don’t worry, love. We’re perfectly safe from flooding this high up from the ground floor. It’s just a thunderstorm and it’s meant to pass soon.” He scratched gently at Dan’s scalp with blunt fingernails. “You’re safe with me, Dan. I won’t let you be hurt.”

Dan felt himself relaxing with every word that spilled from Phil’s lips as Phil repeated them over and over, the rush of anxiety being replaced with warmth, a tingle in his scalp from Phil’s fingers in his hair taking the place of the tremor in Dan’s hands. Dan allowed his eyes to drift closed while he listened to Phil’s steady heartbeat beneath his ear, his favorite sound in the world, and he let that sound fill his mind, pushing out the fear the sound of thunder had caused him. 

The rise and fall of Phil’s chest with his every breath was lulling Dan to sleep when he had a sudden thought, “Phil!”

Startled, Phil stilled the movement of his hand in Dan’s hair, “Yes?”

“Do you think the lizards we saw today will drown in all this rain?” 

Phil bent his head and kissed Dan on the top of his head. Dan had the softest heart of anyone Phil had ever met. Straightening, he resumed his stroking of Dan’s curls and smiled softly, “I’m sure those scaley boys will be just fine, Dan. They can climb trees, remember?” 

But Dan didn’t answer, he’d drifted off, his head on Phil’s chest and his arms around Phil’s waist. Tilting his head back against the headboard, the man he loved more than life in his arms, Phil listened for a while as the storm raged outside, then followed Dan into sleep.


End file.
